Enos Fry
| image = | gender = | species = Human | planet = Earth | job = Soldier | relatives = Fiancee: Mildred Fry Son: Yancy Fry Sr. Daughter-in-law: Mrs. Fry Grandsons: Yancy Fry Jr. and Philip J. Fry I Granddaughters-in-law: Turanga Leela and wife of Yancy Fry, Jr. Great-Grandson: Philip J. Fry II Step-Great-Grandsons and Step-Great-Granddaughters:Kif Kroker's offspring | status = Deceased | appearance = "Roswell that Ends Well" | voiced by = Billy West }} Enos Fry (born 1922) worked at Walker Air Force Base in 1947 in Roswell and was engaged to Yancy Fry, Sr.'s mother Mildred Fry. He was likely the original father of Yancy Fry, Sr.. Personality Enos shows signs that he is homosexual. He says "Ever get the feeling that you're only going with girls 'cause you're supposed to?" He also stares at the August portion of a 1947 pin-up calendar, which features a portrait of a shirtless, muscular cowboy, while he ignores the July portion of the calendar, which shows a portrait of a woman in a seductive pose, wearing a revealing outfit. History Before the timeline was changed, Enos was the father-in-law of Mrs. Fry. Enos was previously the paternal grandfather of Yancy Fry, Jr. and Philip J. Fry I. Enos is the paternal grandfather-in-law of the unnamed wife of Yancy Fry, Jr. and Turanga Leela. Enos is the paternal great-grandfather of Philip J. Fry II. Through Leela, Enos is the step-great-grandfather of Kif Kroker's offspring (Amy's adoptive children). It is assumed that Mildred took Enos's surname Fry following his death in a nuclear explosion. His body was vaporized ensuring that, in Philip J. Fry I's words, he "wouldn't come back as a Zombie". Prior to traveling back in time, Philip I believed that Enos was his grandfather and he was originally. After Enos died, Philip I slept with his grandmother, thereby making him his own grandfather. Trivia *It is possible that Enos was never Yancy Sr.’s father. Mildred might have lied to make her son proud of his father since a private would be a better role model for him than a guy she barely knew. This is further evidenced by Enos's apparent homosexuality, the fact that Fry replacing Enos as his grandfather did not affect the future at all, and that Lord Nibbler would not have had any reason to send Fry to the future in a timeline in which Fry was not his own grandfather. *Although he was originally the father of Yancy Fry Sr., he bears a strong resemblance to Mrs. Fry. *Due to Philip I and Leela's marriage in "Meanwhile", Enos Fry is the in-law family member to the Turanga family (alongside with his fiancee, Mildred Fry; his son, Yancy Fry, Sr.; his daughter-in-law, Mrs. Fry; his older paternal grandson, Yancy Fry, Jr.; his paternal granddaughter-in-law#1, Unnamed wife of Yancy Fry, Jr.; his paternal-paternal great-grandson, Philip J. Fry II and his in-law family, Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner). *Mrs. Fry is Enos and Mildred's daughter-in-law after their son's marriage to her. *If Enos and Mildred were supposed to be married, then they could've had Yancy Fry, Sr. after their engagement. Appearances *"Roswell that Ends Well" Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Military Category:Fry family Category:One Time Characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Earthicans Category:Heroes